Lady Une's Request
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: This si what starts it all....This takes place before Waking Nightmares, this is the fic where everything starts and the journey begins.
1. Quatre

**A/N: Okay here it is finally!!!! PArt one of this amazing beginning story!! This is the VERY FIRST thing that happens in my Waking Nightmares theme thing!!! This is how it all starts!!!!!!! So Enjoy! **

**Dedicated to StandingOnTheRooftops for all her help and opinions on selective things! I love you mommy!!! **

* * *

**-Lady Une's Request-**

* * *

**Part 1 -**

**~Quatre~**

The war has finally ended. No more than a month after, Wufei found himself on L4. His orders were specific. This would be the reason he now found himself standing outside of Winner Corps.

Heaving a sigh he walked through the double glass doors. Walking straight past the secretary and towards the elevators, he ignored the secretary screeching for security. The doors shut just as the security officers got to it. Leaning back against the cool metal Wufei glared at the glowing red numbers as they lite up with each passing floor. Once on the top floor, the doors swished open to reveal a well furnished lobby area. Stepping from the elevator, Wufei let his gaze scan the room, noting all possible exits. Finally he made his way to the dark wooden double doors at the back of the lobby area. The letters C.E.O. were etched into a silver plaque on the door.

Turning the knob, Wufei stepped into the room. Not more then three steps in, the door slammed shut behind him and a gun was cocked and aimed at the back of his head.

"Winner." Wufei stated softly.

"Wufei?" The soft click of the safety being re-instated was the only sound in the deafening silence.

"Yes."

"I could have killed you." Quatre scolded.

"I am aware Winner."

Quatre grunted softly, before stepping around to face his friend. "Please, to you and the others, I am always Quatre." An angelic smiled followed this statement. "Anyway. What brings you to W.E.I.?"

"Lady Une wishes to have a word." Wufei polietly declined the chair Quatre had waved to.

Frowning, Quatre walked behind his desk to his computer. "You came all the way here for that? Why not just send me an e-mail?" They had all shared at least one e-mail address before Heero went his way, followed shortly by everyone else going theirs.

"Lady Une has given me specific orders to bring you back, one or another." Wufei gave a sigh. "Tell me I do not have to use force....Quatre."

The blonde beamed when the Chinese teen used his first name. "Of course I'll come!" Quatre was out from behind his desk in a matter of seconds. Standing in front of Wufei, he tilted his head to the left. "Just tell me when."

Wufei smirked. "Now."

Quatre blinked at him before a smile blossomed. "What are we waiting for?"

The two left Quatre's office before security could even reach the top floor.

* * *

Okay so here it is!!!! Tell me what you think and if you'd like to know the rest!!!! ~VED


	2. Trowa

**~Trowa~**

Wufei and Quatre bought tickets for the latest show and quickly found seats. They sat patiently as the show began, passed and ended. Standing, they made their way to the back of the tent. Once outside Quatre made his way over to the lions cage.

Kneeling, Quatre let his hand rest on the lionesses head before gently stroking down. As he continued a calm, soothing silence fell over the two. A few minutes of silence passed before Wufei spoke.

"I'm going to see if Yuy or Maxwell has replied. I shouldn't be long."

"Alright." The blonde never turned his attention from the giant cat. At least ten minutes passed before a set of tan arms came to rest above Quatre's head.

"She must like you little one." A husky voice whispered into his ear. "It's very good to see you, but I _must_ ask. Why are you here little one?"

Quatre shuddered as Trowa's lips brushed his ear. "Wufei." Tilting his head back, his lips brushed Trowa's.

"I've missed you little one." Trowa dropped one hand to keep his blonde angels head tilted back, his lips met Quatre's firmly. Quatre's retreated his hands from the lionesses main to thread through Trowa's slightly damp hair. Trowa pulled back first.

"Love you." Quatre whispered. Trowa dropped a kiss to his forehead. His way of saying 'I know little one'. Quatre let a small smile appear.

Wufei walked around the corner in time to see the two kiss. Shaking his head, Wufei coughed. Both of the men on the ground turned their head. A blush appeared on Quatre's cheeks.

"Chang." Trowa nodded.

"Barton." Wufei nodded back to the taller teen.

"Wufei's here by request of Lady Une. She wishes to have a word with us, love." Quatre stated as he stood, facing the taller teen.

"When?" His deep voice was soft.

"Now." Wufei shifted slightly, gaining Trowa's attention again.

"Let me tell Cathy and pack." With a light kiss to Quatre's lips, he disappeared again. Quatre coughed and leaned back against the lions cage.

"Still going strong?" Wufei asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Quatre said sheepishly. "It's difficult to find time with our jobs, but we manage." Quatre smiled softly.

"I'm glad." The two fell in silence again until Trowa came back. The three left, heading to L2 and to Duo.

* * *

Okay so here's chapter 2....kinda ish thing!! lol okay anyway off to more WN ~VED


	3. Duo

**~Duo~**

Duo let out a loud, long sigh. Leaning back in the seat of the giant crane, he let his glaze slide over the scrap yard. He had taken Hilde up on her offer after Heero walked away from them all.

His violet eyes landed on a blonde angel, a silent clown, and a irate Chinese teen gone Preventer standing at the main gate. Grinning like a fool, he took off at full speed toward Quatre.

Quatre laughed as he and Duo fell to the ground. "DUO!" The blonde threw his arms around Duo's neck. "It's so good to see you!"

Duo sighed. "Yes it is lil bro." He seriously. Pulling back, violet eyes roamed over the angelic features. "Oh! I missed you so much!!" Duo threw himself at Trowa. Quatre blinked and looked behind him. Duo had Trowa wrapped in a tight hug.

Throwing his head back, he sighed. "I missed you guys!" Duo let his arms fall from around Trowa. "Fei you're here too!!!" Duo threw himself at the stoic Chinese teen. Wufei side stepped and Duo went face first into a pole.

"My name is Wufei, Maxwell." He growled, glaring at the braided American.

Duo rubbed his nose. "Yeah, yeah. So what brings you here Fei?" Trowa stepped in between the two before Wufei could murder Duo.

Quatre placed a calming hand on Wufei's shoulder. "We're here because Lady Une wishes to speak with us Duo."

Duo blinked before a large grin broke out. "YES!" Duo hissed, arms thrown in the air and head thrown back. "When?" He asked excitedly.

"Now, if you can." Quatre grinned.

"THANK GOD! I am so tired of scrap metal." Duo groaned.

Quatre let out a laugh. "You could have come and stayed with me Duo."

"Nah! I had to do something with my hands." Duo flexed his fingers at the blonde while he started on his way to the main office. "HIL!"

The teen girl popped here head around the corner of the door. "Yeah?"

"Thy Lady has called her Dark Knight!"

Hilde grinned. "Mind if I tag along?"

Duo snorted. "What's wrong? Don't like metal any more?"

"Hell fucking no!" She yelled from inside. "Duo, your bag!!"

"Is already packed!!" He yelled walking into the small place.

The three outside shared a look before shaking their head, chuckling. This would be an interesting trip indeed.

* * *

Okay on to the next chapter ish thing!!! LOL!! ~VED


	4. Heero

**~Heero~**

Heero was the hardest to find of the four that he was given orders to bring back. Wufei had to admit, if it weren't for Duo then they never would have found him.

Heero had agreed to meet them Tuesday morning at the shuttle port in Sanq. From there they would head to Rome. From Rome they would fly to North Carolina, then they would fly out to California. Once in Cali. they would take a shuttle to L6, meet with Une then the lot would be transferred to Rekonia.

So here they were on Tuesday morning. Standing outside of Sanq's shuttle port.

Quatre was half asleep and leaning heavily against Trowa. Duo had vanished ten minutes ago to get breakfast and coffee. Another two or three minutes passed and Duo came back. He handed everyone a coffee and Hilde positively glowed at him. Everyone stood, munching away on croissants and sipping coffee.

"Christ! Where the hell is he?" Duo groaned as he drained the rest of his coffee.

"He did say Sanq shuttle port on Tuesday right?" Quatre asked him sleepily.

"Yeah." Duo scrubbed his face with his hands. "Come on 'Ro." Violet eyes opened slowly.

Wufei scanned the crowd. "One o'clock Maxwell."

Duo snapped his head to the right. "HEERO!" He bound off the steps and towards the Japanese teen. The others watched as Duo hit the Japanese teen and knocked him back a few steps.

"He looks horrible." Hilde commented softly.

Quatre frowned. "He certainly does."

Duo and Heero stood talking for a couple of minutes before Duo's head tilted to the left and he frowned deeply. Duo said something and Heero shook his head. He ran a hand through his already messy hair, sighing deeply.

Duo suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the others. He stopped long enough to grab his bag and Heero's coffee. The other four glanced at each other before following the other two.

Heero let himself be pulled to the ticket booth. After Quatre paid for the tickets, they went ahead and boarded the plane.

Heero and Duo took seats by each other. Duo stuffed their bags above them as Heero sat down heavily in one of the seats.

Quatre and Trowa took the seats in front of the other two. Hilde and Wufei sat in front of them.

Quatre turned in his seat. "Heero?"

"Hn."

"Are you alright?" Quatre received no answer. "Heero?" The blonde went to get up.

"He's asleep Quat." Duo said softly as he sat down in the seat.

"Oh."

"Relena." Duo hissed and Quatre flinched. The blonde turned back around, leaving Heero to Duo.

The plane took off soon after they boarded. Sometime during the flight Heero had basically ended up in Duo's lap. Duo let his hand idly run through messy chocolate locks. Quatre had passed out against Trowa and Wufei talked with Hilde about his job. She was greatly interested in it apparently, seeing as they talked during the entire flight.

When they had to switch planes, Duo gently woke Heero and grabbed both of their bags. Trowa didn't bother with waking Quatre, he merely picked the blonde up and told Duo to grab the wallet from his back pocket. Duo paid for the new tickets and they boarded the plane, taking the same seating arrangements. Heero almost promtly fell back into a deep sleep. Duo snorted when Heero's head fell from his shoulder to his lap. His hands once again running through Heero's hair. Duo's slowly fell into the land of sleep as the plane ride grew longer.

Quatre gently woke the two of them when they arrived in North Carolina. They went and got something to eat before their next flight. On the flight to California Duo and Heero talked quietly while the other four slept. Once in San Fransisco the took a private W.E.I. shuttle to L6.

Heero and Duo passed out after talking for a bit more. The shuttle ride was spent in silence, save for the soft snores and shifting.

* * *

Okay Rekonia is made up by me! It's where Waking Nightmares basically takes place!!! It's where everything happens!!! okay so now that we have lil back ground now on with the story!!! ~VED


	5. Impulsive Jerk

**~Part 5~**

Twenty minutes before the shuttle docked, the captain came back to wake Quatre. Quatre smiled briefly and turned to wake his lover. From their they slowly woke the others. After leaving the shuttle they took a car to Wufei's temporary apartment.

Duo fell onto the couch while Heero sat on the floor by his head. Hilde asked Wufei if she could shower. He told her to go ahead and told the happy couple to take the bedroom. Wufei politely excused himself and left the apartment.

"What time is it 'Ro?" Duo tossed an arm over his eyes.

"Almost four in the morning."

"Ugh. I'm not meant to be awake at this ungodly hour." He groaned.

"Hn." The clicking of keys from Heero's laptop soon filled the silence.

Duo turned on the couch. " 'Ro." Heero's eyes flickered back over his shoulder then back to the screen. "Stop." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders. "Come lay down." Heero snorted and continued to type. Duo growled as he stood. He took the laptop, carefully closed it and set it down on the in table.

Heero glared and stood to retrieve it. Duo used his body to push Heero back into the couch. Heero's legs buckled as the back of his knees hit the couch. Duo landed on top of him, pinning him to the couch. Violet eyes glared down at him. "You haven't slept properly in almost two weeks." Duo growled. "Lay your ass down and got the fuck to sleep."

Heero glared and laid his hands on Duo's hips, he lifted the teen with ease. He shifted Duo and brought his legs up onto the couch. "Good boy Heero." Duo smirked as he laid folded arms across the broad, muscular chest. Resting his chin on one arm, he used the other to toy with his braid. Heero took his braid and tugged slightly before letting his hands rest on Duo's back. Duo suppressed the shudder as Heero's hands glided over his sides and came to rest above his rear. A small blush crossed his cheeks and he closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, he laid his head on Heero's chest. The calming, steady beat of Heero's heart lured him into sleep quickly. Heero was pulled into sleep by the steady beat against his chest and the soft breaths that came from Duo.

Neither noticed Hilde walk from the bathroom, Wufei enter the apartment or Trowa and Quatre come from the bedroom.

Duo woke to the sound of hushed whispers.

"Duo said that Relena had been running him all over the world." Hilde whispered. "In the past three weeks Heero's been in twenty different countries and over two hundred different cities."

"What?" Trowa growled.

"Whatever for?" Quatre's voice was tinted with hints of anger.

"Shopping." Duo groaned. Heero's arms tighten, signaling that he was awake but didn't wish to speak. "She run away countless times with Dorothy. It's whenever she pleases."

"Duo! your awake?"

"Sadly." Duo turned his head. "Now shut up." His breathing evened out again. The next time he woke it was because of daylight shifting through the blinds and curtains.

"Go 'way." He groaned and buried his face deeper into Heero's chest. The rumbling laugh from beneath him made him open his eyes. " 'Ro?" He whispered.

"Hai."

"Don't tell me it's before nine."

"Then I will not lie to you." Duo groaned at the reply.

Heero shifted under him. "Stop moving. I'm comfortable." Heero snorted but didn't move again. Duo cracked open an eye. "You look better this morning."

"Hn."

It was Duo's turned to snort this time. "Impulsive jerk."

"Baka." Heero tugged on Duo's braid.

* * *

Okay so here it is....and remember Heero and Duo are NOT together!!!!!!! This is just very strong like with them not wanting to tell the other!!! So just keep that in mind! ~VED


	6. Damnit Duo

**~Part 6~**

Duo grumbled and shifted on Heero. He went to get up but Heero's arms tightened around him. "I gotta pee Heero. Let me up." Heero blinked and released him.

When Duo came back he didn't settle back down on top of Heero, he shoved himself in between Heero and the couch. Heero shifted and Duo tangled his legs with Heero's. He buried his face into the crook of Heero's neck, effectively hiding himself from the light. Heero shook his head. Duo draped an arm over Heero's torso and let out a deep breath. "Sleep." Duo ordered and fell asleep. Heero followed him quickly.

Heero woke hours later to find Quatre leaning over the back of the couch. He held Duo's braid in one hand. He was using it to brush under Duo's nose. His nose would twitch and he'd shift into Heero more. The blonde was sent into a fit of light giggles every time.

"Winner."

Quatre frowned at Heero. "It's Quatre, and Good Morning well afternoon. Sleep well? Are you hungry? Hilde made breakfast, well lunch."

"Stupid, freakish little blonde devils." Duo muttered. "So angelic looking too." Violet eyes opened slowly. "Just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Quatre laughed sheepishly and dropped the braid. "Hilde made food." Duo groaned. "But I'm sure I can convince Trowa to make you something."

"Mmmm." Duo let his head fall to Heero's chest. "Up soldier boy." Heero raised an eye brow but moved none the less. Duo stood and stretched his whole body. Bending backwards until his hands touched the floor. From there he stood on his hands and followed it through by landing up right on his feet.

"That was amazing Duo!" Quatre beamed at him over the back of the couch. "I didn't know you could do that."

Duo knelt on the couch and leaned in towards him. His lips a brush away from Quatre's. "I can do way more then that." He dropped his voice into a lower tone. "But Trowa would kill me if I showed you." His violet eyes shinned with laughter as the blonde blushed a deep red.

At the moment he was about to lean in closer, Trowa yanked him from the couch. Duo's feet dangled from the floor. "Yo, what's up Tro?"

Trowa glared at him before setting him on the floor. Emerald eyes shifted to Quatre. "What did you say Maxwell?"

"Me?" Duo said sarcastically. "It was the blonde." Duo whirled around to face the taller teen. "But he did say something about you making breakfast if I wanted." Duo dropped to his knees and hugged Trowa around the middle. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease Trowa!!"

Trowa sighed and look to his blonde. "I did say I could probably get you to make him something." Teal eyes held an apology.

Trowa sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" Duo jumped from the floor and kissed Trowa on the cheek. "I love you!" He cackled before he darted out of the room.

"Did he just-?" Quatre's eye brow twitched. "Damn it DUO!" The blonde took of after him as Trowa shook his head and headed into the kitchen to make Duo something quickly.

Everyone looked at the bathroom as two loud 'thumps' hit the door. "NO! I am NOT taking a shower with you! AAH! NO!! DUO!!!" Quatre's screams were heard perfectly through the wooden door. Duo's maniacal laughter drifted from inside seconds later. Not more then ten minutes later Quatre stormed from the bathroom. Water dripping from everything, cherry red face and shimmering eyes. He walked into Wufei's bedroom muttering to himself.

* * *

*snickers* Duo is so evil!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! ~VED


	7. What?

**~Part 7~**

Duo stepped from the bathroom to find everyone staring at him in horror. "What?" He fained innocence.

"What did you do?" Hilde finally voiced.

Duo grinned. "Well I drug him into the shower with me. Now that was a picture perfect moment." Duo snickered at Hilde's horrified expression. "Does anyone know where my bag went?" Duo looked out the door to the living room.

"The bedroom." Wufei stated, staring at Duo's body. The teen only had towel wrapped loosely on his hips. But what got Wufei the most was his hair. His hair was out of it's traditional braid and left loose. Water fell from his long tresses and rolled down his body.

"Maxwell." Trowa started. "Your towel is going to fall." Duo's hand automatically went to straighten it. Trowa sighed and walked into the bedroom. A gun shot rang out.

"Allah Trowa!!"

"I'm fine."

"FINE?! I shot at you!"

"But did not hit me." Trowa chuckled. "Quatre it's fine."

"FINE?!"

Trowa sighed. "Later, Maxwell needs clothes." Quatre could be heard muttering as Trowa walked from the bedroom with Duo's bag in hand.

Trowa knocked softly on the bathroom door before opening it. He vanished behind the door as a small crash was heard.

**~Hilde, Wufei, and Heero~**

Heero's eye twitched as he stood staring at the door. Wufei was staring at the bathroom door in amazement. Hilde's mouth was hanging open.

"I-I've never seen him with his hair down." Wufei stuttered.

"I have but, I've never been able to run my finger's through it like I've wanted to." Hilde sighed. "No one but him can touch his hair." She poked at her scrambled eggs. "I'm suddenly not hungry." Setting her fork down, she pushed her chair back. "I need some air."

Wufei nodded. "Agreed. I'll show you around briefly." Hilde nodded and the two left.

Heero sighed and sat down heavily in one of the vacated chairs. He ran his hands through his hair, eyes never leaving the door.

* * *

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ~VED


	8. Forbidden

**~Part 8~**

**----**

**~Trowa and Duo~**

Duo jerked his head to the left as Trowa entered. He accidentally knocked over Wufei's toothbrush holder thingy and he cursed. He stood up fully and tossed his partly dried hair over his shoulder. He grinned at the Latino teen."Thanks Tro!" The taller teen nodded and set the bag on the sink.

When he didn't leave, Duo frowned. "What'cha need Tro?"

Trowa let his gaze shift over Duo's form. "You know," His deep voice breaking the slightly awkward silence. "I do not believe I have ever seen you with your hair down."

Duo chuckled. "Not many have Trowa."

"I wonder." Trowa lifted his hand and Duo inhaled sharply. Long slender fingers slid through dark chestnut locks. Duo's eyes closed. "Why don't you allow people to see it?"

Duo's voice was rough. "Because my braid is my momentum to them." Violet eyes opened slowly.

Trowa dropped his hand. "Why not let people touch it then?"

Duo grinned faintly. "My past, my burdens. It was my fault." He whispered hoarsely. "Plus I need great amounts of trust to allow anyone that privilege." Duo glanced sideways at Trowa. "Currently there are only four other people in this world who I have given my sole trust to. Which means only four people can touch it."

Emerald eyes held surprise. Duo tugged the bags that fell across half of Trowa's face. "Now out with you, before a certain blonde decides to murder me in my sleep for hogging his lover." Duo grinned and winked at him. Trowa shook his head and turned to the door. Before he opened it though, he glanced back. "Thank you Maxwell."

Duo pulled a face. "Only people I don't like call me that, well 'sides 'Ro and Fei. That's beside the point though. You, Trowa Barton are here by forbidden to call me by such a nasty name. I am DUO to you and select few."

Trowa nodded and left without another word."Now only Fei and 'Ro." Duo muttered to the door. His towel hit the floor and he rummaged through his bag.

--------

Hilde and Wufei walked back in the door as Trowa shut the bathroom door. He nodded to them before heading into the bedroom.

Hilde and Wufei sat down at the table. Silence fell over the three. Duo stepped from the bathroom, brush in one hand and duffel in the other. He tossed the bag on the couch and stalked into the kitchen. Stopping behind Heero he placed the brush on the table and gripped the back of Heero's chair. He firmly yanked Heero and the chair backwards. Once they were far enough from the table he nodded to himself, walking over to the bar stool. He picked it up and set it in front of Heero. Sitting down he pulled his hair from the loose ponytail. He handed the brush and hair band back to Heero.

Hilde's mouth dropped open as Heero ran his hands through Duo's damp hair. Wufei sat fascinated as Heero took the brush and began his task.

Duo's eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed with a soft sigh.

"How long?" Heero asked.

"Only half." Duo muttered.

"Hai." Heero took the top half of Duo's hair and braided it part way. The braid wasn't very long but still long enough that it nearly brushed his ass. The rest was left unbound in any form. When he finished he tapped Duo's shoulder. Duo let out a long breath and pulled the braid over his shoulder.

"Very nice 'Ro. You're getting good at this." Duo commented before standing and putting the stool back. He tossed his hair back over his shoulder and turned as Heero flexed his hands.

Hilde snapped her mouth shut. "Duo. I thought no one touched your hair but you!"

Duo paused. "No. I only let a select few. Their are currently only four in this world who I will allow that privilege. Heero and Trowa are among them." Turning he stalked from the kitchen, chestnut strands fluttering behind him.

* * *

Heehee fluttering...heeheee!!!! Sounds like a butterfly!!! Fluttering Butterfly!! ~VED


	9. Knock?

**~Part 9~**

"When are we going to see Une?" Duo shouted from the other room, causing Wufei to snap out of his dazed state.

"When ever you're ready."

Duo stood in the doorway with his hands clasped together over his head. "Mine as well go now." Heero nodded.

"Inform Barton and Winner." Wufei stated with a sigh as he stood from the chair.

"Go on 'Fei. Tro, Quat and I know where HQ is."

"Are you sure Maxwell?"

Duo leaned over the small bar area. "How many times must I tell you. Call me Duo. And yes I'm sure. You, Hil and 'Ro go on ahead." Wufei nodded absently. Hilde gave Duo a brief hug and they left.

Duo sighed and looked at the bedroom door. "Knock?" He grinned. "No way." Waltzing into the room he slapped a hand over his eyes. "AHH!! Spare me! I'm blinded!!!"

Quatre gave a startled gasp and nearly fell off the bed. If Trowa hadn't been pinning him to the bed he would have. Trowa groaned and let his head fall to the mattress beside Quatre's head.

"Duo!" The blonde screeched.

Duo coughed sheepishly. "Haha this is awkward." Removing his hand, he grinned at the two. "We're off to see thy Lady now." Duo snickered as Quatre tried to free himself from under Trowa. "Come on Quat, I've seen you two in worse positions." Quatre blushed brightly and Trowa shifted from on top of him. Quatre sat up sharply and begun the task of pulling his clothes back on.

Trowa sat up and motioned Duo over. Confused, Duo walked over to the taller teen. Silently Trowa turned him around. Duo passed a confused look to Quatre, who shrugged. "Uhh Tro?" Trowa ran his hand down the length of the braid and through the free hair.

"You're not alone Duo." Trowa tugged gently on the braid before he released it. Duo blinked, his mind drawing a blank.

He smiled softly at remembering what he told Trowa earlier. "Not anymore Tro." He whispered softly. He turned sharply, back to his peppy self and grabbed a hand from each pilot. "Come on! Thy Lady awaits!" He tugged on the hands and grinned.

Quatre let out a laugh. "Alright, alright." Pulling his hand from Duo's, he ran them through dis shelved blonde locks. Trowa let himself be pulled from the room by Duo.

The three left the apartment after pulling on shoes. Duo grabbed their hands and all but dragged them to head quarters. They by passed everyone and took the stairs.

Duo paused outside of Une's door. "Geeze who needs exercise machines? Just walk up and down these a few times."

"You wouldn't be out of breath if you hadn't _run_up the last 10 floors." Quatre commented as he stepped from the staircase hall.

"Bite me." Duo growled playfully before yanking open the doors. "HUNNY I'M HOME!"

Une chuckled from behind her desk. "I can see that."

Duo grinned as Quatre kicked him in the ass. "Move your ass."

* * *

Pfffft!!! Our blonde has a bad mouth!!!! Ohhhhh shizz!! I think it was the sexy man his screwing that did it *mutters* Quatre, innocent? NEVER!!

We love you Quatre!!!

~VED


	10. Where Do I Sign?

**~Part 10~**

Une chuckled again. "I see not much has changed." She motioned the three in. "Sit."

Duo flopped down as Quatre sat down gingerly. Trowa chose to stand behind Quatre's chair.

"I had Agent Chang find the four of you for a reason." She placed her elbows on the desk, hands folded and chin resting behind them. "I have a proposition for you." She stated, leaning forward.

"What about Hil?" Duo interrupted.

"I've already been spoken too. I'm going to pilot the ships." She grinned and threw him a wink.

Une cut in before they could continued. "As I was saying." She gave a pointed look at Duo. "I have a proposition for you four." She sighed softly. "Would you consider becoming field Agents. Now because of who you are, you'll have your own offices and be near each other. I will allow you to choose your partners as well. If you choose to accept, then you will become the base of the new Black Ops team. This team will take on the missions deemed to dangerous for regular field Agents. You will also be training other Agents so they to may join the Black Ops team. While you are not on a Black Op mission, then you may be assigned a regular mission where you might be working with other Agents." Une sat back in her chair. "The choice is yours gentlemen."

Duo raised his hand.

"Yes?" Une asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a couple of questions." At Une's nod he continued. "Guns. Do we have free range on guns?"

"Of course."

"Number two. Will the other Agents follow our orders? If we tell them to get the hell out, will they follow said order?"

"Yes, I will make it clear to them that they are to follow each and every order you give them. No questions asked."

"Alright. Number three, we choose our partners right?"

"Yes."

"That's good then. Number four." He paused here.

Une looked skeptical. "Yes?"

"Our mission reports?"

"Will be finished, typed and in my mail box by ten o'clock the day after you return."

Duo nodded. "Last question."

"Yes?"

Duo grinned. "As long as I get to blow something up occasionally, I have no problems. So my question is. Where do I sign?"

Une grinned. "Of course and right here." She passed Duo a paper. He quickly read it over and then sighed his name in a flourish at the bottom.

Quatre grinned. "I'm game." He signed his name below Duo's. Trowa took the pen and leaned down over Quatre, signing his name at the bottom.

Heero sighed. "Anything to get rid of Relena." He muttered, signing his name while Duo laughed at the comment.

"You all will be body guards for Miss Peacecraft on occasion." Heero groaned and slammed his head down on Une's desk. "But their will be two of you at all times."

Heero gave a defeated sigh.

"Don't worry 'Ro! One of us will be with you!" Duo grinned.

"You." Heero stated, raising his head.

"Eh?"

"You will be there."

Duo's eyes widened. " 'Ro, you know princess pink and I don't get along."

"My point." Heero stated.

"So Yuy, am I taking that as Duo's your partner?" Une asked.

"Hai." With a curt nod Heero stood and left the office.

Duo snapped his mouth shut and bolted from his seat. "Heero!" He growled, following the other teen out.

"I call Trowa!" Quatre stated quickly.

Une sighed and looked to Wufei.

"I'll work with any of them."

Nodding, she continued to explain her Black Ops idea. "Gentlemen, welcome to the Preventers Agency. You are now official Agents." Trowa and Quatre nodded shortly.

**~END~**

**

* * *

**

**Brava me!!!! So now you know HOW they became the Agents they are!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA ~VED**


End file.
